


Mustache

by glassnikki



Series: Dad!Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Hospitalization, Pregnant!Reader, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Dad!Bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Mustache

“Absolutely not!” You said after Bucky had emerged from around the corner towing the Stoller and giant packed bag. 

“Y/N, we really don’t have time to argue about this!” He said as he tried to help you in to your coat.

“I’m not pushing this baby out until that thing is of your lip Bucky!” You said pointing at the thick stash nestled between his lips and nose.

“Y/N! You are in labor! Full active labor!” He said shaking your coat again to try and get you into it.

“James Barnes, I will not have this baby’s first picture with you ruined by that. My contractions are still 8 minutes apart. We have time.” You held your ground on it and he placed the coat on the stroller as he ran back to the bedroom, hands flying up in surrender.

You slowly work on getting your shoes on, cursing that you didn’t plan better to have this baby in the summer, rather than the dead New York winter that required boots. It didn’t help that you had to stop once due to the kid feeling like it was gonna fall out of you at any second. You managed to shrug your coat on by the Bucky had come back, facing spotted with a few spots of blood.

“Now am I suitable to meet my daughter?” He said with a happy ferocious smile.

“Yeah, she’ll be happy to see you.” You said smiling back before basically waddling out the door. 

* * *

Those few minutes of stalling were really coming to bite you in the ass now as you lay in the hospital bed with three nurses yelling at you to push. You arrived too late to get an epidural and only took about a half-hour for the baby to start crowning. To say this was a lot faster than you originally anticipated your first birth to go was an understatement.

Luckily for the two of you however, Bucky’s hand was indestructible and nonfeeling. Unlucky for him, she demanded his other hand as well, and Bucky felt like she might even be a part super soldier for a few seconds there.

With a last scream and a grunt from you, the room fell silent as you felt all your tension release. Bucky had buried his head into the crook of your neck, cooing words of encouragement to fill the sudden void. As the new cry broke into the air, you felt a tear escape from Bucky’s cheek and land in the hollow of your throat.

You spent the next few moments with each other only, mumbling words of love and joy before the nurse brought the babe back over to you.

“Allow me to introduce you to your beautiful baby,” She said as she unwrapped the blankets from her body and gently rested her across you so both parents could admire her.

“Welcome to the world, Ava Grace,” Bucky said with a tone so shush, only for them. You could hear the tears clogging his eyes and throat as beautiful blue eyes stared up at you.


End file.
